Being A Teacher Sucks
by I-dontlookfortrouble-itfindsme
Summary: Harry is having a bad day grading first-year student papers for his DADA and is very frustrated. Severus is amused, but is sympathetic and calms him down. M/M. EDITED.


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

When Harry had gotten the letter from Hogwarts to become the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Harry had been extremely excited to be working both at the place he called home and alongside his lover, Severus Snape. Ron still believed the position was cursed, and told Harry 'I'll attend your funeral mate!', and was then promptly smacked across the back of his head by Hermione. She told him good luck, and to ignore Ron.

Maybe Ron was right. _Or maybe just BEING a teacher was a curse_ Harry thought as he graded another first year's paper. He had made so many red marks already, that he was completely convinced these students were trying to make him as miserable as possible. Harry groaned and his head dropped on his desk with a loud thump right as Severus walked by him.

Severus snickered quietly and walked behind Harry and rubbed his shoulders gently, still smirking.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Harry looked back, his hair even messier than usual, and glared at the older man. "These first years are TRYING to make my life hell Sev, they're out to get me! I have made so many red marks I will BURN every red pen ever made!"

"I do not think the ministry would approve."

"Screw the goddamn ministry!"

Severus held back a laugh at Harry's obvious frustration and started to massage his shoulders again, pulling Harry against him. His mouth twitched and he smiled when Harry leaned back against him and sighed. Massages never failed to relax Harry, and Severus would always give him one on days like this, so Harry wouldn't murder anyone.

"You have so much more patience than me. I wonder how you survive." Harry stated dramatically before flinching slightly, groaning, when Severus hit a particularly tense spot on his neck.

"They make my life miserable, so I make sure Potions Class is hell for them. That is how I survive." Severus stated flatly.

Harry laughed, making the other man smile, and tipped his head back and looked up at Severus, "I will never criticize you for being awful during all my school years ever again. I swear I didn't know I was that dumb."

Severus snorted and lightly tapped Harry on the head, glad he wasn't going to go on a rampage anymore.

"You say that all the time."

"I mean it this time."

"You always say that too. Here, lets go back to our chambers and I will get you some chocolate frogs and you can pick out your favorite muggle movie. You made me buy the moronic television so I guess we can use it." Severus said, pulling Harry out of his chair.

"Really?"

"I would not suggest it if I had not prepared for torture."

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, tugged Severus out of his office and the DADA classroom, down the stairs, and ignored the raised eyebrows of the students they passed. He pulled a now-disgruntled Severus down to their chambers and closed the door.

Harry pulled Severus down for a kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, in turn making Severus wrap around his waist in surprise, kissing him back. Harry pulled away and smiled at him, kissing Severus' cheek before quickly walking into their bedroom.

Severus smiled slightly and went into the bedroom after his green eyed lover and sat on the bed when he heard the shower running. He rolled his eyes when Harry started to sing and took a book from the nightstand, leafing through it as he waited.

Half an hour later, when they both had taken their shower and gotten into nightclothes, Harry curled around Severus after putting on Doctor Who.

"This isn't so bad Sev!"

Severus rolled his eyes "I seem to recall saying you could pick out a _movie_."

Harry looked up at him and stuck his tongue out Severus, "I wanted to watch Doctor Who, curse me."

Severus chuckled and sat silently watching the episode, choosing not to admit the fact that it was not so bad as Harry would never let that go. He always teased Severus about the little things. Then again, Severus did the same thing to Harry, so it was only fair.

"I do not think anyone would take kindly to that." Severus replied.

"Good point."

Harry smiled, leaning against Severus and yawning every few minutes 'til the rest of the episode was over. Severus hooked Harry's arm over his shoulder, as he would have just collapsed on the ground.

Once they were settled in bed, Harry quickly kissed Severus goodnight and mumbled a soft 'goodnight' and 'I love you' before completely passing out.

Severus chuckled and kissed his neck "love you too." he whispered. Closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep as well, as he listened to the quiet surroundings and Harry's even breathing.

AN: So this is my first story for this account, and in a long time. I am very proud of myself. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed the story! This was a request for a fluffy Severus/Harry fic. (Well, I made it fluff because I can). Review and tell me how I did! Thank you guys!


End file.
